


Appreciation

by Kyra_Bane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, First Kiss, First Time, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Bane/pseuds/Kyra_Bane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's joined Team Free Will. Sam can't stop thinking about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> The need for this fic (but not the idea) was born this morning, when I was checking my facebook and noticed some girl I went to school with saying that she hated Sam's character because he was, and I quote, 'a dick'. I thought it was time to show Sam a little appreciation (I have a lot of feels where Sam is concerned). 
> 
> Also - I've only seen up to 6.02, so this is set somewhere between 5.19 (The Hammer of the Gods) and 5.22 (Swan Song). 
> 
> ALSO, I wrote too much (this is for the 1drabble comm and has to be 50-500 words) so this took a fuckton of editing. If it seems a bit sparse, it's because I suck at editing ;). (Also also, this is my first proper SPN fic. Yay, new fandoms!)

Gabriel comes to help them, after. He survives his confrontation with Lucifer by the skin of his teeth (Sam guesses, since the archangel-turned-trickster-turned-archangel is strangely reticent about the whole thing), and announces he's joined Team Free Will.

Dean doesn't like it, but Castiel seems quietly pleased. Sam is oddly comforted by Gabriel's new presence in their lives, even if it is erratic. He remembers the Mystery Spot, of course; Dean's thousands of deaths, but it all seems so long ago. The memories are fuzzy and are slowly being replaced by new ones: Gabriel wielding a sword against Lucifer; Gabriel appearing in the Impala, grin too-bright; Gabriel teasing Castiel good-naturedly; Gabriel snarking at Dean; Gabriel-

Sam stares at his laptop screen; he hasn't read anything for at least ten minutes. He sighs and pushes his hair back from his face. _Focus, Sam._ There has to be some way to trick Lucifer back into the Cage-

"Still up, Sammy?"

Sam glances up and, sure enough, Gabriel is sitting opposite him.

"Still researching," he says.

Gabriel hums, staring at Sam contemplatively. "Found anything interesting? You've been thinking hard for a while."

Sam shakes his head. He hopes Gabriel doesn't know what he was thinking about because his thoughts on Gabriel are bordering on the obsessive.

"Sure, kiddo?" Gabriel's smile is just a little sly. He stands and stalks around to Sam, pulling him around and standing between Sam's parted thighs.

The first kiss is hesitant; their lips brush tentatively, until Gabriel's tongue flicks over Sam's mouth and one of his hands insinuates itself in Sam's hair. Sam parts his lips and they kiss slowly, languid, like they've done this before.

Gabriel bites gently at his lower lip, then settles himself in Sam's lap. Sam pulls back and looks into golden eyes.

"Gabriel," he says quietly and those eyes sharpen. "Are you sure you want-" _This. Me._ Sam doesn't know the end of that sentence, but he can feel his face burn, hear the rush of blood in his ears. It sounds like betrayal – his demon blood reacting so strongly to _this_ angel.

Gabriel pulls him into another kiss; this one is hard and possessive, the hand not in Sam's hair making quick work of his shirt buttons.

He pulls back to let Sam breathe and pushes Sam's shirt off his shoulders; Sam can't do anything but clutch Gabriel's hips.

"I'm sure, Sammy," Gabriel says, voice firm. He trails kisses down Sam's neck and Sam drops his head back with a groan. "You're one of the truest men I've ever met," Gabriel says into the hollow of Sam's throat. One of Gabriel's hands slides down Sam's torso and into his jeans.

Sam moans and feels Gabriel's smirk pressed into his skin. "Good boy, Sammy. Let me show you how much I appreciate you, huh, kiddo?"

Sam slides a hand up Gabriel's back, blunt nails digging into skin. He hears a shaky breath. "Then, I'll show you," he replies.

Gabriel's answering grin is wicked.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from 1drabble: 05. memory


End file.
